Tyler Barrol
Tyler A. Barrol was Daniel Grayson's roommate from Harvard. Biography Early life Tyler was the youngest of two sons in the wealthy Barrol family. His brother, Alexander, is a respected trauma surgeon in San Francisco. At one point, Tyler became mentally ill, forcing his parents to cut him off financially and commit him to a psychiatric hospital. Tyler then escaped. Since then, Tyler has been working as means for his schooling. He has been prostituting himself to a variety of customers. His college fee was even paid for by an older man named Leslie Montgomery, who later filed a restraining order against Tyler. For a long time, Tyler claimed that his family became bankrupt, allegedly going from the penthouse to the streets. He was Daniel's supposed good friend and college roommate from Harvard. Tyler has since then set his sights on the Grayson family in the Hamptons. Season One In "Betrayal" He arrived in the midst of the Senator's party where he met Ashley and Emily. In "Charade", we learn that he is a gay hustler with an ambiguous sexuality. In the same episode, he made a deal with Nolan so he wouldn't share his past. He stole information from the Graysons, hoping to become indispensable. Nolan recorded the whole liaison so he couldn't be blackmailed by Tyler in the future. He was also involved in a con with Ashley, trying to help her rise above being a petty assistant. In "Duress", Tyler went off his medication, attacked Nolan and tied him to a chair, and held Emily, the Graysons and their friends at gunpoint with Emily's own gun at Daniel's birthday party, but was taken down (as a precaution, Emily had removed the bullets beforehand). He was also arrested for the murder of Frank Stevens, whose wallet had been planted among his possessions by Emily to clear Amanda, his actual killer, of the charges. Afterwards, he was sent to the Spring Haven Hospital for the Criminally Insane. However, somewhere along the line, Tyler broke out and made his way back to The Hamptons. In "Chaos", Tyler is found dead on the beach during the Engagement Party. Daniel is found near his body, covered in blood, making him the prime suspect in the murder case. It is revealed in a later episode that Daniel did shoot him once in the chest in self-defense but was then knocked out by Satoshi Takeda, who, wearing gloves, finished off Tyler by shooting him twice in the back and left the gun at the scene to frame Daniel. Ultimately, an associate of Victoria, Lee Moran, is framed for the killing, he was killed by the White-Haired Man to be silenced. The White-Haired Man made the murder look like suicide by hanging Lee and leaving a forged suicide note allegedly written by Lee. Personality Tyler Barrol was polite, charming and a skilled actor, being able to pretend that he was Daniel Grayson's good friend for most of the summer. However he was also very manipulative and when he felt he held all the cards he revealed a cruel, condescending and sometimes violent side of his nature. He was even willing to attempt murder in order to get what he wanted and had a tendency to call people degrading names, calling Emily a bitch and a slut and nicknaming Conrad, Conny. Tyler also liked to gloat, taunting Nolan Ross when he outsmarted him and asking how it felt to be the dumbest person in the room. It was revealed that he was on medication and according to his brother he was very unpredictable without it. This was shown to be true in the same episode when he held Emily, the Grayson family, Jack and Amanda at gunpoint during Daniel's birthday party. Emily also stated that Tyler was a lying hypocrite. Tyler was bisexual, dating Ashley Davenport for a while, but also having sex with Nolan Ross. When Ashley found out about his sexuality she was horrified but Tyler once again showed the charming and persuasive side of his nature by getting her to continue with his plans. Relationships Romance Ashley Davenport Ashley and Tyler started dating when he came to the Hamptons. He bought her expensive gifts and the two of them would constantly try and upstage Daniel and Emily. : Main Article: Ashley and Tyler Nolan Ross : Main Article: Nolan and Tyler Friends Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Tyler Memorable Quotes *Emily will just think it and hide behind that condescending smile of hers. Our problem is, we’ve been playing way too nice. *Gay? Eh. Hustler? Maybe. *Good thing daddy's money takes up the slack, because you're really not that bright, are you? *Speak of the Devil, or Should I Say Devil's Daughter. Tyler quotes1.jpg Appearances Trivia *Daniel’s old roommate at Harvard. *Made a pass at Daniel and was rejected. *Takes the antipsychotic Clozapine. *Attacked his doctor in San Francisco on May 22, 2011 and went missing. *Emily slips Frank’s wallet into Tyler’s jacket pocket, framing him for Frank’s murder. *Murdered on the beach on Labor Day weekend by Satoshi Takeda. *Tyler would later be referenced by Nolan when Emily states her belief Eli James could be trusted. Claims made by Tyler: *Family has estates all over the map *His parents own an island in the Berry Islands *A couple years ago, his family lost everything. The Barrols went from the penthouse to the street overnight. *Forced out of Harvard due to lack of money. Gallery Va.jpg Drinking.jpg Jack.jpg DD.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Emily's Takedowns Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes Category:LGBT